


Sewing Through It All

by Dunebugger



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, DLAMPR - Freeform, Fluff, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NOT REMROM, Sewing, arts and crafts time, they all love eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunebugger/pseuds/Dunebugger
Summary: Sanders Sides Sewing Machine AU!Thomas decides to buy a sewing machine and learn how to sew - which means Roman, too, is going to take a crack at it. Besides creating clothes, relationships are tested and strengthened.OrIn which the Sides learn about the benefits of having a sewing machine around.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Better as Well Use It

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! I unearthed this AU out of the grave, and decided to put some polish over it. This first chapter is mostly Logince, but I plan on covering the rest of them in later chapters. There is speak of sewing machine terms, but it shouldn't be any trouble.
> 
> Drink water, and enjoy! I'll see you at the end!

A couple days ago, Thomas bought a sewing machine — solely out of intrigue. Roman was elated to hear of Thomas’ interest in a new hobby, while the other sides were slightly unsure on the idea of having Roman complete access to the sewing machine — even Patton wasn’t so hot about it. In the common area, the sides were immersed in an argument:

“Kiddo, are you sure you can, er, take care of a sewing machine?” He asked in a polite but concerned manner. 

“Pat, you’re talking about it like it’s a pet — it’s just a sewing machine! Plus it doesn’t bark or create any mess!”

“Can’t we just ask one of Thomas’ friends for a sewing machine? That way, we don’t have to buy one and risk talking to the store clerks!“ Virgil argued, hands flailing. If Virge was starting to get riled up, it meant that it was time for Logan to help ground them.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Virgil is right, Roman.” He expressed succinctly. “It’d be a smarter move to borrow a sewing machine as well as materials.”

“Well — consider this, Logan!” Roman started, building up the momentum. “If we invest in a sewing machine, you  _ know _ that I will use it.” He said, chest forward. They all arched an eyebrow. 

“Damn, you were really proud of that one, huh?” Remy yelled from the kitchen.

“Shut up, Espresso!” Roman shouted back. Remy went unfazed and continued to brew some keurig coffee. 

“What about the time you promised that you’d take care of a hamster that one Summer?” Patton questioned. 

“Or the time you tried to learn guitar?” Virgil added his two cents. “That was an actual inanimate object and you still couldn’t take care of it.”

“Okay, in complete fairness, Remus was the one to lose it.” Roman argued. “Both of those things.”

“You lost each the day you got them!” 

“Ah ah ah,  _ Remus _ lost both in a day.” Roman put his hands on his hips. Virgil was nearly vibrating now, like a magnitude 8 earthquake. Patton wasn’t looking too bright either. 

Logan stepped forward once again. “Listen, Roman, all I’m hearing is that despite the multiple amount of chances we give you to take responsibility over a creative outlet, you tend to fail and miss the mark.”

Despite not even meaning to sound rude, Logan’s rebuttal earned a gasp from both of the other sides, plus a “Ooooooo!” from Remy back in the kitchen. Roman’s crossed arms did not hide the disappointment he held with the other sides. 

“You know what, fine!” He conceded. “Fine! Let’s not buy it and risk not having a way to let Thomas relieve his emotions! I may be speaking broadly, but even though a sewing machine is a small thing, it could be integral in letting Thomas’ emotional state improve. Logan, although I have failed to deliver on my past promises, I would never not try my hardest whenever I think that something would actually, truly benefit Thomas’ wellbeing!” he ranted, getting more upset with each sentence. “If we don’t take chances such as this, Thomas is at risk to feeling worse.” He calmly spoke to Virgil, shivering. “And if we do obtain a sewing machine, I  _ know _ it’s difficult to uphold something like this, and that’s why I need your guys’ help. That’s all. I am not asking you to put in hours of time for this — that’s my job. I just… want your support is all.” Roman’s arms fell to his side, chest heaving, on the verge of crying. 

“Hey, hey, I get it.” Logan moved first, surprising the others. “Roman, I did not intend on hurting your feelings… I also want to help Thomas. And we make these decisions together. I realize that I may have… overlooked some aspects of the benefits. I am sorry, and I will do better on that next time — you do bring up some good points.” Logan held Roman’s shoulder in one hand, his right hand interlocked with Roman’s left. “This isn’t my idea on how to lead Thomas, but if you believe that this’ll make him happy, I believe you.”

Patton joined in second, wrapping his arms around the two. “Kiddo, I see your passion for this, and I think it’d be wrong if we didn’t consider supporting you after what you said.”

Virgil wrapped his arms around the three. Although still shaking, the tears have stopped at this point. He sniffled, rubbed his nose with his sleeve, and croaked out, “Yeah, Ro. Ditto to  _ all that _ .”

Roman laughed at that, and it was his turn to return all of the affection by wrapping his arms all around them. Remy looked at the group hug over the rim of his mug and snarked, “Jeez, get a room!” Laughter filled the room, cutting through the tension.

Today, Roman decided that he would make a cape. Matching the materials Thomas had bought, it was only fair that he worked with whatever Thomas had bought. He materialized his fabric into being, as well as the exact model of a sewing machine that Thomas splurged on in the arts and crafts store. If Thomas were to learn how to sew, so would he. Sure, he could just pop whatever article of clothing into existence, but in order to allow Thomas to improve and evolve his sewing skills, doing things the old fashioned way was the route. Included in Thomas’ purchases were design plans for the cape. Simple, easy, to the point. A long expanse of velour fabric, to be hemmed and cut correctly. Unfortunately, for Roman, the creative side had a bit of trouble troubleshooting his process. 

For one, he hadn’t the slightest clue of how to operate the darn machine. Sometimes he would forget to feed thread into the hook, other times, he forgot to even turn on the machine after multiple attempts to push the sewing pedal. At one point, he had an entire spool of thread wrapped around his wrist. It didn’t stop him though, and through enough determination, he hoped that he would make a suitable piece of clothing - one fit for a prince like him. 

In the room next over, Logan had his bullet journal splayed out in front of him. Leant back in his comfortable, yet efficient swivel chair, the scent of fresh linen arose from the smoke of the candle he had lit minutes ago. Dragging the artist pen down a column, it brought a fair amount of serotonin along with it. Although he admits how it could be necessary to have an anti-minimalistic style for planning, it, along with ocean sounds and a lot of washi tape can calm and chill down the usually apathetic side. 

He popped off the cap of a cyan highlighter, only to drop it on the floor once he flinched from a heavy thud from Roman’s room next door. He sighed as he picked up the piece of stationary, set it on the table, and walked out into the hall, meaning to inspect the source of what incited the uproar. Before he even knocked though, Roman’s cursing tirades could be heard. 

It only stopped once Logan rapped his hand against the door. “Uh… come in!” Roman yelled through enough bravado. Stepping inside, Logan witnessed the messy display and awry planning of Roman. 

A roll of satin, red, velour fabric was strewn and draped across his bed, with multiple cut up pieces scattered around. He saw a glue gun plugged in a nearby outlet: “Why the hell do you need a glue gun? Aren’t you sewing?” Roman sat at his desk, with a lopsided apologetic smile on his face that said more than words.

Logan cleared his throat and asked, “So, how are your efforts to construct a cape going?” With a slightly quizzical expression, he walked around the creative side’s room, now noticing the excess amount of craft scissors and buttons on the carpet floor. 

“Well, if you must know-” Roman mocked offense, “it is going  _ splendid _ .” He said matter-of-factly. “Why don’t you go back to your scrapbooking?” He shooed him away with his hand. 

Logan narrowed his eyes and went to where Roman sat. Persevering through Roman’s death stare on him, Logan inspected the sewing machine. “Roman, I believe that you need some help with your project.” he remarked. “I can help, if you would like.” he offered. 

Despite initially feeling a surge of anger, Roman cooled down before it got to him. This is what he asked for,  _ help _ , and Logan is here to offer it. 

Roman scoffed and dismissed him like Logan was a little kid. “Pfft, like you could help me — unless, you, uh, actually know how to operate this thing.” He didn’t  _ actually  _ mean to be rude. 

Logan gave a perfunctory smile, went to share the long chair Roman sat in, and began to fiddle with the machine. 

A long piece of the fabric was already under the foot of the machine, and upon further consideration, he pieced together that Roman was in the middle of hemming. Half of the cape was hemmed and sewed - the other half, not so much. Roman curiously looked at every movement Logan did, and was amazed every time Logan toggled with the stitching pattern and other options on the device. It went on for a few minutes, the only noises heard being the unravelled spools of thread and other switches on the sewing machine. In an effort to break the silence, Roman quipped: “Damn, Star Nerd, have you worked with this type of machine before?” Really, it was just so he could distract himself from looking at Logan’s lips or neck while he worked at it.

Logan rolled his eyes, “First of all, this isn’t just a  _ machine _ . It’s a Singer 2277 Tradition Sewing Machine. Secondly, ‘Star Nerd’? What reference is that supposed to be from?” He fiddled with the sewing pedal on the ground. Roman thought he struck a nerve, but the easy going smile on the logical side’s face eased him. It was clear that they both were attempting to put their best foot forward.

“Star Wars, er, Star Trek, one of those two… ” he trailed off. Despite the nonsensical nickname, Logan continued to toggle the many switches of the machine. During Thomas’ search for the perfect sewing machine for the job, Logan was glad to take note of which sewing machine would be most efficient. It was something to take pride in.

In a series of movements, Roman watched as Logan inputted a golden thread that was on the desk, into a bobbin, and compacted it inside the bottom of the machine again. With a satisfying snap, Logan smiled as he slid the compartment together again. The machine was ready to be used again! 

With a slightly put-on dramatic pose, Logan cheerfully filled Roman in: “You were out of your thread. That’s all.” He clapped his hands once. “I made sure you had enough to finish your cape - plus extra if you wanted to make anything else.” A grin painted his face.

Logan’s superhero confidence had Roman marvelling at him, wonder glazing his eyes. The logical side’s wide smile had him wrap his arms around the other’s figure. Logan, surprised at the more obvious display of affection, hesitantly put his arms around him too, cautiously squeezing him as well. “Thanks, Logan!” Roman chirped. 

“No problem. Just — don’t be so loud, okay?” Logan replied. After a quick nod from Roman, he pecked a small kiss on the other’s forehead, and left the room swiftly. 

He softly shut the door, with Roman’s giddy squeals getting fainter as he walked back to his room. 

The shade of red his cheeks sported were the same color as the cape he meddled with moments ago. In his bullet journal, Logan tapped his pen several times, before he settled on what to title his next page.

In neat, cursive calligraphy, Logan wrote “Possible Outfit Ideas~”. For the rest of the day, Logan sketched his heart out, putting ideas to paper. Deriving these creative instincts from Roman’s side of the mindscape, it seems like the sewing machine is already positively impacting Thomas. Pulling and putting these ideas onto paper feel... easier. On the other side of the walls, he could hear the mechanical whirring of the sewing machine. After a minute of hearing the whirring, he smiled to himself, settling on an idea. Although it wasn’t his original intention, he would sneakily use it tomorrow to craft something of his own fruition.

Because, if you have a sewing machine, you better as well use it. 

  
  



	2. Tell Me How It Goes - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day afterwards, during breakfast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo again! It's officially Summertime what with these extremely hot temperatures. Have some water nearby, and strap in! I'll see you at the end!

Patton untwirled the bread bag, discarded the clip, reached in, and clutching two slices of oatnut bread, wiggled them out. Carefully inserting the two pieces into the pop-up toaster, he pushed down on the handle, setting the timer. 

Since today was laundry day, he wasn’t afraid to rub his dirty hands on his apron. The pan on the stove sizzled and simmered, grease specks flying out as the bacon crinkled and the eggs turned over-easy. When a few stray droplets hit his right hand, he muttered a small curse.

“Damn, haven’t heard you swear until today.” Remy sauntered in, mug in hand.

“You didn’t hear anything!” Patton yelped, scared from his sudden appearance. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t.” he moved towards his direction, and pecked a kiss on the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, deepening the kiss more, trailing them behind his ear. “Remy, did you even brush your teeth yet?” Patton snickered.

“No.” Remy had to stifle a chuckle. 

“Gross!” Patton laughed. “Brush your teeth!” 

“Fine, fine, I will.” He held up a used mug. “Lemme make some coffee first.”

“You’re having another cup today?”

“Nah, this was from last night.” He set it in the sink, and immediately grabbed another mug from the dishwasher — a custom-made, plain white mug, with “Remy” emblazoned on the side.

He plugged in the keurig that sat on the counter, pushed in a K-cup (morning roast), and left his mug on the pedestal. 

“Hey Pat, do you want to halve-sies?” he proposed. Despite looking troubled by manning two pans of food at once, Patton chirped out a “Sure!” before flipping the bacon to the other side; he grabbed a plate from the cupboard, and began to plate the sunny-side-up eggs. “Cool.” Remy replied, pushed down the button, and as the keurig began to brew, he left the room, going down the hall into the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. As soon as he came back, the cup of joe was hot and ready, smoky scents floating around the air.

“I’m toasting some bread in the toaster, if you want to wait for that.” Patton informed.

“Got it.” 

Shortly afterwards, Patton grabbed another plate with a paper towel placed on top. As he picked up each strip of bacon, he winced at every hiss. While he set the plates of breakfast down on the circular table, Remy grabbed the hazelnut creamer from the fridge and poured it into his mug, but not before grabbing Patton’s special mug and pouring his share into it. Patton’s mug had a matte finish of galaxy colors, with a unicorn saying ‘FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS’. Despite the playful heckling from the other sides, he takes pride in its tackiness.

A door closed shut in the hallway. Following the noise, both Remy and Patton saw Virgil, tired as always, rubbing his eyes — eyeshadow not even getting on his hands or smearing. It’s something he’s gotten used to. He had his patch-jacket unzipped, and his hunch was ever-present. Virgil raised a hand to greet the two of them. “Mornin’”, Virgil muttered, small footsteps padding along. Remy came over, gave a small hug, and went back to waiting for his coffee. Before Virgil got close, Patton alerted: “I would hug you, but this apron is messy. Later, I'll give you the biggest hug ever!”

“I look forward to that.” Virgil chuckled and took a seat. “Do you mind if I get some cheerios?” he asked Patton, not wanting to be impolite. “I don’t mind, Virge.” Patton replied, getting extra plates and silverware. Upon permission, he went over to the pantry to search out for some leftover Cheerios.

The toaster popped up at that moment, and two golden pieces of toast peeked out from the slots. Remy grabbed the two, a jar of crofters, and made his own way to the table, not before grabbing his mug. “I left your’s near the creamer, Pat”. he pointed out, before he started to spread some crofters on. Patton was untying his apron when Logan walked in, uncharacteristically later than the others. He looked fine, albeit a few eyebags. “Mornin’.” He murmured towards Patton. 

Virgil reached inside the fridge for the almond milk, and briskly turned towards his bowl. He lifted the bowl of cereal off from the counter and turned too speedily before he registered Logan’s presence.

“Augh!” He shouted. Logan jumped back also, nearly spilling some of his tea on the tile floor. “Virgil, are you okay?” He quickly implored. 

“Yeah, you uh, just scared me.” Virgil’s heart tried to slow itself. 

“Ah, sorry about that, Virgil.” He apologized, hand on heart. “I’m just brewing some chamomile tea — would you like some?” 

“Nah, I got some, uh…“ both he and Logan looked at the mess on the counter, where half of it was dripping onto the floor. “You know what? Sure.”

Logan gave him a polite smile and nod, and opened the cupboard to take out an extra mug. Virgil, not bothering to clean it up himself, instead whisked the mess and clutter away using a simple flick of his hand. He took a seat by Remy and Patton. 

“Patton, this toast is pretty good!” Remy spread some more crofters on his toast.

“Thank the toaster for that.” Patton chortled.

“Don’t use all of it!” Logan warned. He plopped an egg and two strips of bacon on his plate.

“Virge, do you want some bacon?” Patton offered a plate. The other side shook his head. 

“Nah.” he panted, mouth burning from the tea.

“Wait, where’s your cereal, Virge?” Patton questioned. “I didn’t know you were a speed eater!”

Virgil snorted before saying: “No, Patton, I just got scared by Logan and dropped it — I cleaned it up, don’t worry. Didn’t even notice he came in.” he looked towards him. “You look like a vampire, Lo.”

“Logan, how come you’re exhausted?” Patton inquired.

“‘Exhausted’ might be too harsh of a word, Pat.” Virgil chipped in.

“Right, sorry, I’m just worried, is all.”

“I understand your concern, Patton,” Logan spoke while he shoveled an egg and two strips of bacon on his plate. “But don’t worry, I’m fine. I was busy doing research.”

“Research? On what?” Remy challenged over the rim of his mug. 

“On…on the next full moon.” he deflected the question and looked towards Virgil: “Aren’t you interested in doing some rituals when the moon is out?”

“You know what, I actually am! I recently found this spell, where it gives anyone who casts it good luck for the upcoming week! We should totally do it sometime.” he ran his words together, filled with excitement. “Let me know when that full moon is comin’ Logan.”

The rest of them chatted about their plans for the day, only for Roman to burst in abruptly. 

“Morning, all!” Roman hollered — behind him, a fantastic cape dragged behind: velvety fabric creased, cut, and hemmed as neatly as can be. The inside’s lining consisted of a golden-colored, cotton material, one that reflected the same sort of quality on the elegant trim that bordered the rest of the fabric. Roman spun around, showcasing the garment, and even went so far as to put on its hood, a baggy piece of fabric that resembled Little Red Riding Hood. The sides looked at him, mouth agape, eyes wide. Patton was the first to jump out of his seat, meeting Roman.

“Wow, Roman!” Patton exclaimed, running his hand over and feeling the material. The fabric changed direction every time he swiped his hand across the fur. “ _You_ made this?!” He continued to swipe his hand around in circles, and Roman laughed. 

“Yes, indeed I did, Patton.” he remarked, taking pride in his astonishment. “It took all night, but it was worth it.”

“You made this on your first try? That’s amazing, Ro!” he plopped a kiss on Roman’s cheek, turning it nearly as red as the cape. Roman, flustered, looked at the others: “Do you guys wanna see?” 

Virgil walked over, enamoured by the piece. “Woah.” Virgil looked wide-eyed as he examined the quality. “Damn, Sleeping Beauty. I should ask you to sew my vampire costume next time. You look like an actual king.” 

“Who says I’m not?”

“Ah, shaddup.” he play-insulted, and gave him a kiss as well, on the lips, no less.

Remy brought his mug with him when he walked around Roman’s figure. “Hey, Barista Boy — don’t you dare get that latte near this.” Roman warned, pointing a finger in Remy’s direction. He put a hand up: “It’s coffee, Ro. And I’m not gonna damage your cape. It’s nice.” he picked up a piece of fabric that draped over his neck. “It’s so like you to make a fuck-off hood with it.” They chuckled, and exchanged hugs.

Logan crouched down to look at the fabric that barely brushed the floor, how the neat sewing became near flawless around the parts where the fabric ended. “Roman, your cape is…exquisite.” he said for a lack of words. “This is amazing.” he wrapped his arm with the fabric that sat low in the ground. “Comfy, too. Thomas would surely enjoy this!” 

“Oh! Uh, yeah!” he responded, slightly nervous. “Yeah, I’ll show him later…“

“Now, that you’re here,” Patton started, “Why don’t you eat breakfast with us?” 

Roman swished his cape back with one hand and struck a pose. “Sure, let’s do it!”

* * *

It was nearly an hour later, and the only sides left at the table were Logan, Roman, and Virgil. The latter’s vibrating started to shake the table, silverware rattling. 

“Do you want me to get you some more water, Virgil?” Logan prompted, holding the other’s hand. For the past hour, he’s been shaking, body getting antsy, shuddering more. He shrugged it off, but the eyeshadow got darker, and the cold chill didn’t stop. “Can sides get sick? Is that a thing?” Virgil asked Logan. When Logan looked puzzled, he added, “That’s a rhetorical question, don’t worry, Logan.” Roman looked almost as sickly sitting there with his cape. Pale, he sat looking at his hands.

“Why don’t you go rest up, and I’ll talk to Thomas after I’m done washing the dishes.” Logan offered, rubbing circles on the palm of Virgil’s left hand before he lifted the glass of water. “Here, drink some more.” 

Virgl tipped his head back as the glass touched his lips, water quenching his throat. Craning his head forwards again, some water came dribbling down his chin. Logan used his thumb to swipe it away, earning a small giggle from Virgil. “Alright, that sounds good.” the anxious side murmured. Using Logan for leverage, he got up and slowly scurried off to his room.

“When I talk to Thomas, why don’t you show him your cape as well?” Logan encouraged as he slipped on the rubber gloves. 

“I, uh, uhm—“

“It’s fine if you don’t want to, Roman.” he offered. The creative side was acting uncharastically shy.

When Logan peeked over his shoulder. Roman was turned around in his seat, looking ghost white. “Roman, are you sick as well?” he questioned. 

“No! No, not that. It’s something else. Is it okay if I tell you?”

“Of course it’s okay, Roman. What would you like to talk about?” he turned back to the pile of dishes and began to lather them with soap. Before Roman could even start, he was startled by someone’s presence in the room. Their shoes clacked against the tile, and they took position next to Logan, leaning against the fridge. 

Without looking, he could tell who it was. “Morning, Janus.” Logan pursed his lips. “Do you want some breakfast? Patton left some out just in case you or Remus wanted some.'' Their relationship, although rocky, has been improving ever since Janus entrusted them with his name. Whether or not that is his actual name is up for debate, but if Janus, of all people, is willing to take a chance and be honest, Logan thought that the respect should be exchanged. It took a while, but the roll of his eyes and the distrusting attitude whenever he saw Janus faded away. In fact, the other night, they played a game of chess, a friendly rivalry. Before, they wouldn't even be able to spend more than ten minutes in a room together.

“No thanks. I’ll eat some with Remus later.” Janus confided.

“Where is he? I haven’t seen him in a while.” he tried to start some small talk.

“He’s an elusive guy, isn’t he.” Janus quipped. “He’s sleeping in. I tried to wake him up, but he’s as cold as a rock.”

“Is he okay?” Logan checked, slightly worried.

“Yes, of course he’s fine, Logan.” Janus teased. “He just sleeps late.” He shifted his feet slightly, looking slightly more uncomfortable. “Speaking of sleeping late, why do you look like death walking?”

“I don’t look _that_ tired, don’t I?” he disagreed.

“Oh right, weren’t you busy…searching for the next full moon or something?” Janus scrutinized. “Or was it something else?”

“What are you getting at, Janus?” Logan spat, anger festering in his gut. Quickly, the deceitful side tried to diffuse the situation. “My apologies, Logan.” he consoled. “I don’t mean to initiate a fight, I’m not used to… _not_ being combative.” His face eased up, looking for forgiveness in Logan’s face. The logical side looked at him, brows tensed, but not holding the same fire as moments before. “Apology accepted. But, get to the point, Janus.”

“Why did you lie to them earlier?” he prodded, voice small, laced with bashfulness. “You really didn’t have to, y’know.” Roman looked at the two, slightly surprised. Logan lying is out of the ordinary, that’s for sure. “Roman wasn’t in the room yet, as well. There was really no need.”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise, Jan.” he whispered in his direction, a blush growing on the yellow side. “I didn’t want to spoil it, that’s _why_.” looking semi-serious.

“Oh! Right, shit, sorry, I didn’t realize.” he apologized. “I should’ve pieced it together.”

“Logan, what is he talking about?”

“It’s nothing serious — _that’s_ the truth.” he explained, looking at Janus, who nodded. “I’ll tell you later, it’s something special.” He gave a smile to Roman, who returned it twice as big. Logan continued to wash the last few china plates before Janus cleared his throat. “Is there something else you need, Janus?” he asked, noticing that he, too, was starting to look nauseous.

“Now, that was _one_ thing I was summoned here for.” he began. “I’m also here because Roman’s been…untruthful lately.” He looked in Roman’s direction. “Isn’t that right, Roman?” he didn’t look too proud, acknowledging it. In fact, it looked like it weighed on his shoulders. “Damnit, Virgil’s anxiety is strong.”

“Roman, what does he mean?” Logan interrogated, facing him.

Roman looked down in his chair. “I may’ve, uh, uhm.” The two other sides looked at him as he struggled to word it out. “I didn’t create my cape.”

“What do you mean? Your cape is right there, isn’t it?” he pointed at the cape.

“No, no, I mean…I might’ve just imagined it up, you know? Materialized it?”

“Oh…so, you _didn’t_ ‘make’ that cape.” Logan pieced it together. “You just _imagined_ it into being.” Roman nodded slowly, terrified of his reaction.

“ _That’s_ why I’m here.” Janus said, sullen. “I would’ve come earlier, but I didn’t want to out him in the middle of breakfast.” There was a deadly silence for a minute or so. Janus and Roman wouldn’t dare to interrupt his thinking. Logan’s face contorted slightly, eyebrows meeting together in the middle.

If Roman _made_ his cape, as in not sewing it, the compliments and attention from this morning were misplaced. And that he deceived everyone. And he didn’t actually create anything yet. 

“Is this why you didn’t want to show Thomas?” Logan prodded.

“Yes.”

“This is also why Virgil’s been feeling sick, then?” he said it rather as a sentence.

“Yes.” Janus agreed. 

After a few seconds, Logan’s mind was made.

“ …okay.” he said, in certainty. 

_“Okay?”_ Roman was flabbergasted.

“Yes, that’s okay.” Logan concluded. 

Roman started to cry, well of tears spilling, droplets starting to stain his white undershirt, turning it grey and soaked. Logan speedily took off the rubber gloves, and ran over to Roman. “Hey. It’s okay, Ro.” he comforted him, putting an arm on his shoulder as he knelt down next to his chair.

“I didn’t want to let you guys down, I know that I promised you all something show-stopping, and I wasn’t able to create it yet, and, _I’m a fraud_ , and— “ he was shushed by Logan. “I understand why you did that.” he started. “You make me proud nevertheless, how you tried to sew and do your best. I don’t fault you for that.” He tilted the other’s head to look at his own. “Sewing isn’t an easy feat, Roman. Not everyone can pick up a needle and sew a gown, shirt, or, in your case, a cape.” he chuckled. “It makes sense if a few projects go awry. It’s just what happens when you learn something new, especially something like sewing.” He pulled out the chair and sat down. “If you need help, I’d be glad to. I even made some new ideas on what clothes we can try sewing, if you’re up for it. I stayed up all night thinking about things we could make.” He noted. “ _That’s_ what I was going to surprise you with later. I’m interested in sewing with you.”

He wiped his nose, and nodded. “Yes, of course I’d be up for that.” he looked back towards Janus, who was smiling back at him. “I can’t wait to start.”

“Although,” Janus noted. “I think Roman’s state of affairs has gotten Virgil to act so anxious.”

Logan stood up. “Right. With that taken care of— ,” he put his hands on his hips. “Why don’t you brush your teeth and get ready to sew. I’ll check up on Virgil.” 

“Got it.”

Roman swiftly left the room, a trail of regal fabric following him. Leaving Janus and Logan behind. “Janus, do you have any plans for today?” Logan entreated as he finished off the dishes. One by one, soaking the soap off with the cold, running water. “Well, Remus wanted me to check out this bug he caught — he’s starting his own bug collection — but otherwise, nothing else.” Janus noted.

“Would you like to sew with Roman and I?” Logan queried as earnestly as he could. It was akin to an olive branch being exchanged. “We can make something, if you want.”

Looking to his side, Janus felt bashful for the first time in a while. “Well.” Janus started. “I’d be happy to. But for today, I’m going to hang out with Remus and maybe the others.”

“Some other time, then?”

“That sounds great.”

Logan felt Janus’ lips brush his ear, giving it a minute kiss. “See you later, Lo.” he softly spoke. Before he left, he insisted: “Tell me how it goes!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo, you made it! Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't TOO angsty, ahaha. I promise that there'll be more fluffy moments between them all soon. In the meantime, why don't you give a kudos and comment what you liked? I love me some validation.
> 
> Fun Fact: I drew that picture myself! The one with Roman posing in front of the fridge! It took some time to draw it, but ultimately, I thought that it was important to include it in this chapter. I don't use ibispaint too much, but I think I did a great job!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it! Congratulations! Could you please comment and maybe give a kudos? I love me some feedback, haha.
> 
> Fun fact: I own the same model of sewing machine that Thomas and Roman are working with - I'm in the same position, I'm a rookie with it, haha.


End file.
